SWEET MOCHIGOME
by tmarionlie
Summary: Kau dan aku, adalah malaikat dengan satu sayap. Masing-masing dari kita tidak akan mampu terbang, kecuali saling merangkul. [Kumpulan fiksi pendek HunHan dan ChanBaek]
1. First Kiss - HunHan

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

 **Seluruh tokoh yang dipakai dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, milik diri mereka sendiri, dan juga agency terkait. Nama mereka hanya saya pinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita, sedangkan karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah murni ciptaan saya. Karena itu, mohon untuk tidak menganggap karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah sama dengan karakter mereka di dunia nyata. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil. FF ini murni hanya hiburan saja.**

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST KISS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[HunHan]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika aku SHS, kaum penyuka sesama jenis bukan saja dianggap makhluk asing seolah alien yang datang dari Planet Mars, tapi lebih menjijikkan ketimbang itu. Saat itu, aku hidup pada masa dimana K-Pop tidak sepopuler sekarang dan _skinship_ antara pria dengan pria masih terlalu tabu. Wajar saja jika semua teman-temanku menjauhi mereka, maksudnya 'si kelompok homo' itu. Jadi bisakah kau bayangkan ketika kepala sekolahku membuat aturan pemisahan kelompok perempuan dan laki-laki di hari pertama aku memasuki kelas dua? Semua orang melolong seperti serigala lapar di malam hari, menyoraki kepala sekolah yang berpidato di tengah-tengah aula, menuduh yayasan membuat suasana sekolah tak lagi terasa asik.

Saat memasuki kelas masing-masing, Chanyeol, anak yang sok tahu dan bersuara besar, bertelinga besar dan berambut cokelat, mengumumkan pada semua anak di barisan belakang dengan dramatis bahwa mungkin ia akan mati sebentar lagi karena dipaksa duduk satu meja dengan Baekhyun, siswa pendek bermata sipit dan berjari lentik di sebelahnya, yang dipindahkan dari kelas lain. Jadi aku melirik pada teman semejaku, sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah aku juga akan mati. Dia adalah anak lelaki berambut cokelat madu berwajah mirip perempuan, bermata bulat dan pendiam. Namanya Luhan. Dalam hati aku berbisik ; anak ini tidak buruk juga.

Di saat yang sama aku mendengar Chanyeol berseru, "aku heran sekali dengan para homo itu, memegang tangan dengan aneh pada sesama laki-laki saja sudah membuatku merinding", - ia memegang tangan Baekhyun namun dengan cepat melepasnya lagi seolah ia tengah tersengat listrik jutaan volt, - " bagaimana bisa mereka saling mencium seperti itu?" Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Ouwhh.." Seorang siswa dipojok mengeluh.

"Menjijikkan," sahut yang lainnya sambil bertingkah memasukkan jari ke mulut seolah ingin muntah.

Aku melihat Luhan menggosok telinganya dan memutar mata, terlihat tak nyaman dengan obrolan kelompok tong kosong di meja belakang. Tingkah Luhan membuat bibirku bicara tanpa berpikir, "entahlah Chanyeol, tapi kurasa menjadi homo tak seburuk itu juga," kataku.

Kelompok Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu aneh, seolah aku ini adalah penghianat atau mungkin musuh.

"Kau sinting!" Umpat Chanyeol padaku.

"Ya terserah," jawabku tak peduli.

Karena kehabisan kata, Chanyeol diam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum aneh padaku. "Jadi, lakukanlah jika menurutmu itu tidak menjijikkan," katanya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Mencium anak laki-laki," desaknya.

Aku terdiam. Ini gila, pikirku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Aku..." jawabku ragu.

"Kenapa? Takut? Jijik?" kata Chanyeol merasa menang.

Sialan, pikirku. "Apa yang kudapatkan jika aku melakukan itu?" sahutku tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol berpikir. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet dari sana.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu," tolakku.

"Ck. Aku tak memberimu uang. Aku akan memberimu ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan setumpuk kartu bisbol miliknya padaku. "Satu kartu bisbol untuk setiap ciuman. _Deal_?" katanya.

Aku bisa merasakan keteguhanku mulai runtuh. Mungkin pada akhirnya aku memang harus mencium anak laki-laki.

"Jadi...siapa?" tanyaku ragu.

Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya pada Luhan. "Kau bisa mencium dia."

Luhan berdiri cepat-cepat dari kursinya, hendak kabur. Seperti kebanyakan teman kelas kami, dia juga tak nyaman menonton 'perang _ngotot_ ' antara aku dan Chanyeol tadi. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena ia terpilih sebagai korban. Aku agak gemetar saat mencoba meraih lengan Luhan. Tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanyaku kikuk sambil melihat mata cokelat Luhan. Dia tak menjawab, hanya diam menatapku, tampak sangat gugup. Aku tak banyak berpikir. Kucondongkan tubuhku padanya dan kukecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Anak-anak sekelas berteriak kesetanan, sedang Chanyeol melongo. Dan Luhan, malah menunduk tanpa suara.

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi secongkak mungkin, sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia membayar dengan satu kartu bisbolnya yang mahal itu padaku. Setelahnya tanpa ragu, aku mencium Luhan lagi, berulang-ulang. Hingga ketika wali kelas kami masuk, aku telah menemukan setumpuk kartu bisbol ditanganku.

Setelah insiden itu, sepanjang tahun sekolah, aku dan Luhan kerap bertemu diam-diam. Aku memang tak mendapatkan kartu bisbol lagi dari Chanyeol, tapi tak masalah. Bisa mencium Luhan sering-sering saja, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

 **Ini hanya repost dari salah satu ff pendek saya di OA Sweet Mochigome. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	2. Heart - ChanBaek

.

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Seluruh tokoh yang dipakai dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, milik diri mereka sendiri, dan juga agency terkait. Nama mereka hanya saya pinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita, sedangkan karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah murni ciptaan saya. Karena itu, mohon untuk tidak menganggap karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah sama dengan karakter mereka di dunia nyata. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil. FF ini murni hanya hiburan saja.**

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ChanBaek]**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kebanyakan orang-orang, aku tumbuh dengan kepercayaan bahwa selusin mawar merah dan juga sekotak cokelat adalah hadiah valentin yang ideal. Tapi itu salah.

Aku mengenal Chanyeol sejak usia 8 tahun, di sekitar hari Natal. Sejak awal berteman kami sudah merasa cocok satu sama lain. Klik, klop, sama-sama tak punya pacar. Hal itu membuat kami selalu mengisi valentin bersama, mengabaikan teman-teman lain yang mengisinya secara khusus dengan kekasih mereka.

"Hei Chanyeol, apa kau pernah melakukan hal yang romantis untuk anak perempuan?" aku bertanya padanya. Ia terbahak dan menepuk keningku dengan seenaknya. "Seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tolol semacam itu. Kau tahu sembilan puluh persen hidupku kuhabiskan bersamamu," ia menjawab dengan suara khasnya yang basah.

Jika pertanyaanku terdengar kasar, ini disebabkan karena Chanyeol adalah pengawas yang mengepalai pembangunan toko-toko dan juga restoran-restoran. Ia telah bekerja di bidang konstruksi selama bertahun-tahun, sejak ia lulus sekolah. Berdasarkan stereotip, ia membenci pakaian bisnis, menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya dengan bertukar gurauan jorok dengan teman-temannya. Ia bisa membuka tutup botol _soju_ dengan jempol dan telunjuk jari kakinya karena tangannya seringkali terlalu sibuk memperbaiki sesuatu. Singkatnya, pekerja bangunan dianggap tidak romantis terhadap perempuan, atau, mereka bukanlah termasuk orang-orang yang dianggap bisa diterima masyarakat dengan sopan.

"Besok kami akan mencor sisian jalan untuk proyek restoran kami yang terbaru," katanya.

"Oh."

"Oh?" ulangnya.

"Aku tak memiliki sesuatu untuk mengomentari pernyataanmu," jawabku sekenanya.

"Besok itu 14 Februari," katanya mengingatkan.

"Oh! Valentin!" kataku bersorak. Ia tertawa.

"Kau bisa meminta kado apapun dariku, Baek."

Aku berpikir. "Kau bilang kau akan mencor sisian jalan untuk proyek restoranmu yang baru?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah," kataku, "aku ingin kau mengukirkan namaku di permukaan semen yang basah," lanjutku, setengah bergurau.

Chanyeol meletakkan kunci inggrisnya. Ia menghampiriku, berjongkok di hadapanku, dan menepuk kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan mengukir nama kita berdua di permukaan semen itu," katanya serius. Aku terdiam. Entah apa. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama 20 tahun, dan baru kali ini aku melihat pancaran matanya yang begitu berbeda.

"Aww, romantis sekali kau ini!" Aku menepuk lengannya dengan kikuk. Tapi ia tak bergeming. Ia menangkap tanganku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan pancaran matanya itu, entah mengapa tak kunjung berubah.

Empat belas Februari, Chanyeol mengundangku ke tempat ia bekerja. "Selain makan malam denganku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," katanya pelan.

Kami melangkah mengelilingi restoran pada sisi jalan yang baru mengering, ia menunjukkan padaku tempat dimana ia telah mengukir nama kami berdua. Bukan hanya satu kali, tapi ia mengukir namaku dan namanya di tiga tempat sekaligus.

"Apakah ini berarti ada sesuatu yang 'menyemen' di antara kita?" kataku berkelakar. Ia hanya merespon dengan tertawa. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Senyuman di wajahku seolah tak ingin memudar. Sudah sangat cukup menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat menyukai tindakannya.

Kemudian, kami makan malam dalam suasana yang aneh. Chanyeol memberiku sepotong kayu pinus. Ya, kedengarannya memang sangat biasa. Tetapi, ia telah menggergaji dan mengampelasnya menjadi bentuk hati. _Heart_. Aku terpukau.

"Kapan kau membuatnya?" tanyaku.

"Siang tadi di tempat kerja."

"Apa teman-temanmu melihat saat kau membuat ini?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka sedikit mengejekku, tapi tak apa. Aku sangat ingin membuatkanmu ini," jawabnya.

"Untuk?" aku bertanya.

"Hadiah," jawabnya."Khusus, untukmu."

Aku diam dalam waktu yang sangat lama, mengelus kayu pinus itu dengan jariku, merasakan teksturnya. "Mengapa kau memberiku benda seperti ini, Yeol?" Aku menatapnya, di antara keremangan cahaya yang ada.

Chanyeol meremas tangan. Pandangannya bergerak ke segala arah sebelum akhirnya kembali terjatuh padaku. Ia meraih tanganku, kami menggenggam kayu itu bersama-sama.

"Baekhyun...kupikir, kupikir aku...aku menyukaimu," katanya serak.

Punggungku terasa dingin, dan kurasakan darahku seolah jatuh seluruhnya ke telapak kaki. Adrenalinku menguat begitu saja. Aku tak mengerti perasaan apa ini, tapi aku tersenyum, untuknya.

Sesaat kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa bunga, permen, cokelat, dan semua hadiah konvensional itu tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan sepotong kayu pinus biasa berbentuk hati dan nama kami yang diukir permanen pada semen di restoran terdekat. Meskipun aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara kami hingga berada pada titik ini, yang pasti, Chanyeol telah memberiku hadiah Valentin yang paling romantis dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

 **Ini hanya repost dari salah satu fiksi saya di Sweet Mochigome. Tentang pindah lapak, ya, saya sudah memikirkannya. Tapi saya belum tahu apakah saya akan pindah atau tidak. Nanti kalau saya sudah memutuskan, saya pasti akan memberitahu kalian kok hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	3. Notes - HunHan

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seluruh tokoh yang dipakai dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, milik diri mereka sendiri, dan juga agency terkait. Nama mereka hanya saya pinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita, sedangkan karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah murni ciptaan saya. Karena itu, mohon untuk tidak menganggap karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah sama dengan karakter mereka di dunia nyata. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil. FF ini murni hanya hiburan saja.**

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[HunHan]**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bisa berkata bila angin musim dingin mengirim serpihan-serpihan salju yang menari di jendela, sedangkan aku dan Sehun berpelukan di depan perapian yang berkobar, menikmati wine dan saling berbisik mesra, memperdalam cinta kami. Aku bisa saja berkata begitu, tapi sayangnya itu dusta belaka.

Badai salju di awal Februari mulai meleleh, meninggalkan pemandangan pepohonan kelabu dan tanah gelap yang basah. Cocok sekali dengan suasana hatiku, dingin dan beku. Aku dan Sehun terombang-ambing di antara kebahagiaan tentang fakta bahwa kami berhasil menjauh dari keluarga yang kolot, dan juga tekanan karena kesulitan ekonomi yang membuat kami harus bekerja seharian penuh tanpa memiliki waktu lagi untuk berduaan kecuali di waktu-waktu tidur. Kelelahan yang kerap menyiksa membuat kami sering bertengkar. Ditambah usia yang masih sama-sama muda. Perbincangan kami, terutama di dua minggu terakhir, tidak terdengar seperti kicauan burung yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi lebih mirip seperti gonggongan anjing. Di waktu-waktu malam, aku selalu mengeluhkan kesulitan hidup yang kami jalani. Sehun merasa bersalah dan tersingkirkan, dan aku selalu memulai perdebatan bahkan beberapa kali melemparkan barang ke arahnya karena terlalu putus asa. Jika sudah begitu, Sehun hanya akan diam dan berhenti berbicara padaku sampai keesokannya, membuatku tak lagi merasa berharga.

Sembilan belas Februari, aku melempar tas begitu saja ke lantai setelah kelelahan bekerja seharian. Sehun sudah tertidur tengkurap di ranjang kami. Wajahnya begitu damai, dan garis-garis kelelahan hampir memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Aku peduli, tapi aku mencoba mengabaikan. Aku menjatuhkan tubuh di sampingnya, kemudian aku tertidur sampai pagi.

Sinar matahari pagi membuatku terkesiap, dan aku merasakan jemariku penuh. Kulihat Sehun masih tertidur pulas di sampingku, terlihat begitu nyaman sambil memeluk jari kami yang saling bertautan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. Kulepaskan jariku dari jarinya, lalu aku mulai beranjak dari ranjang. Aku berjalan lambat di lorong rumah yang tak tersentuh cahaya, lalu aku menyalakan lampu. Disana, aku menemukan satu catatan, terselip di antara jam dinding.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena kau manis."

Napasku terhenti sejenak. Darahku berdesir, dan aku merinding. Aku melanjutkan berjalan di sepanjang lorong, lalu aku menemukan satu catatan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau baik."

Aku mulai tersenyum. Aku memutari rumah, mencari catatan lain, mengumpulkan kehangatan dan juga afeksi. Cermin kamar mandi membuat senyumku semakin melebar. Aku menatap tulisan pada cermin begitu lama, sambil melirik sesekali pada ekpresi bahagia yang tak dapat kusembunyikan dari wajahku. Cermin itu penuh dengan polesan pasta gigi yang meleleh.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Luhan."

Perasaanku tak lagi terbendung. Aku berjalan cepat agak berlari menuju kamar. Hampir terjatuh ketika aku mencoba membuka pintu kamar karena terlalu terburu-buru, untung saja sebuah lengan pucat menangkap tubuhku dengan sigap. Aku mendongak menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum kecil untukku. Aku tak mampu bicara, lidahku kelu. Ia menarikku semakin rapat ke tubuhnya, memelukku begitu hangat, dan menelusupkan jemarinya di antara rambut ikalku.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau juga mencintaiku, aku benar kan?" bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Kucubit pinggangnya, lalu kupeluk ia lebih erat.

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya repost chapter baru. FF ini tanpa sengaja terhapus oleh saya bersama ff Affrontement (niat hapus sebiji malah kehapus 2 wkwk) jadi saya posting kembali. Saya akan isi dengan HunHan lalu ChanBaek lalu HunHan lagi, begitu seterusnya setiap update. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	4. Stupidity - ChanBaek

.

.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

 **Seluruh tokoh yang dipakai dalam ff ini adalah milik Tuhan, milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, milik diri mereka sendiri, dan juga agency terkait. Nama mereka hanya saya pinjam untuk kebutuhan cerita, sedangkan karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah murni ciptaan saya. Karena itu, mohon untuk tidak menganggap karakter mereka di dalam ff ini adalah sama dengan karakter mereka di dunia nyata. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil. FF ini murni hanya hiburan saja.**

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STUPIDITY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ ChanBaek ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Restoran ini penuh. Aku menunggu di bar sampai nama Baekhyun dan nomor mejaku dipanggil. Di dekatku ada tungku perapian yang menyala,dan pohon sungguhan terletak di bagian sudut, terselubungi oleh lampu-lampu kecil berwarna warni. Aku memesan segelas wine untuk Baekhyun, dan meminum birku, sedangkan Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar mandi. 'Pasti ia sedang menangis di salah satu bilik toilet,' -pikirku sedih sambil mengingat kembali segala ucapan keras dan caci maki yang kulontarkan padanya di sepanjang jalan tadi.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari kencan ini. Ini adalah yang terakhir. Kami ingin berpisah. Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama tidak mau berusaha lagi...

Restoran ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akhirnya kami singgahi. Kami sudah melewati beberapa restoran tadi, tapi tidak pernah sesuai dengan selera Baekhyun ataupun anggaranku. Semakin lapar, semakin keras kami berteriak satu sama lain. Beberapa bulan belakangan memang kami habiskan dengan bertengkar. Keputusan Baekhyun memenuhi keinginan orangtuanya untuk menikahi gadis pilihan keluarga adalah awal pemicu segala masalah. Aku kecewa dengan keputusannya. Aku merasa tidak dihargai, seperti sampah. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya hari ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun tak muncul juga. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak ia menangis hingga ia menghabiskan waktu begitu lama di dalam toilet? Sambil mengunyah kacang yang sudah tengik, aku memperhatikan semua pengunjung restoran. Kebanyakan isinya adalah pemuda-pemudi yang sedang kasmaran. Bahkan diantara mereka beciuman secara terang-terangan di tengah keramaian, membuat pikiranku melayang ke masa-masa indah yang pernah kulewati bersama Baekhyun. Aku masih hapal rasa bibirnya. Lembut dan gerakannya sedikit nakal. Dulu kami juga melewati masa-masa bahagia seperti pemuda pemudi itu. Saat dimana kami duduk di tengah-tengah, sengaja minum koktail berlama-lama di bar dan bukannya malah cepat-cepat memesan meja. Rasanya belum begitu lama. Aku merindukan saat-saat bahagia itu, jujur saja.

Aku sedang tersenyum saat aku membayangkan wajah Baekhyun ketika ia ber- _aegyeo_. Baekhyun adalah pria termanis yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Aku mencintainya. Jika waktu boleh diputar, aku tak ingin segala masalah ini terjadi. Kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupku, tapi sayang sekali, aku harus mengalaminya. Aku baru saja ingin membayangkan segala ekspresi lucu Baekhyun yang terekam dalam ingatanku, tapi fokusku beralih pada orang-orang yang berlarian menuju toilet. Aku hanya memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi bingung. Ada apa? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Segala pertanyaan terjawab ketika beberapa pria bertubuh besar membopong sosok mungil yang sangat kukenal dari dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Kemeja putihnya penuh dengan darah. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam pegangan pisau yang masih menancap di perutnya. Matanya sembab dengan air mata yang masih mengalir ke pelipis. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup, lalu nyawaku seolah melayang ketika tatapan kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum padaku, dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Air mataku jatuh bercucuran, dan dengan cepat aku meraih tubuh mungilnya.

"Baek...Baek..."

Hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan. Lidahku seolah hilang dari mulutku. Aku hanya bisa menangisinya.

"Jangan menangis..." Ia berbisik dan terbata-bata, "ini yang terbaik. Chanyeol...maaf. Aku hanya terlalu lelah. Aku...Aku mencintaimu..." ia berucap dengan suara yang semakin menghilang.

Aku menyaksikan ia menutup matanya perlahan. Nafasnya terhenti di pangkuanku. Aku bodoh. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin menyusulnya sekarang, saat ini juga. Aku menyesal.

Baekhyun ku...maaf...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sesekali angst, karena hidup ini tidak selalu manis. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
